Life, Love, and Lily
by Snow Lepoard
Summary: LJ hatelove. They've been enemies for 3 years. But when Lily falls in love, what will they do? Lily's POV. Learn all about Life, Love, and Lily. RR please! 2 YEARS LATER I'm baaack . . . as of 92304, this story is being reconstructed after 2 years o
1. Prologue

Life, Love, and Lily

Prologue

Hi. My name is Lily Evans. I'm 14 years old, and I think I'm going insane.

You see, 3 years ago, I discovered something amazing. It turned my whole life around. I still find it hard to believe, yet it's true. I'm a witch. Yeah, you heard me, I'm a witch, so stop gaping at me and opening and closing your mouth. You look like a fish.

On the train to Hogwarts, the place I'm going to as a witch in training, I met 4 boys. Remus Lupin, he's sweet and friendly, Sirius Black, he's funny and completely opposite of his name, but he's nice, Peter Pettigrew, shy, and kind and then this slimy little _thing _called James Potter. He's stupid, a jerk, a slime ball, a git, a not-so-nice-word, egotistical . . . I could go on forever. Basically, he's my worst enemy. Understood? 

I've had this grudge since then, because he turned my hair black and white. My precious blood red hair, mind you. And he made fun of my eyes. I love my eyes, yet he made fun of them, the jerk. So, we've been exchanging pranks and glares since.

Here begins my story. Where I think I really start to live. So be good and listen?

Oh, and to answer your question, Why does she think she's going insane?, it's because today I stopped and looked in a mirror. And you know what I thought? I thought the worst eleven words in history. _Maybe I should dye my hair blonde and wear blue contacts._ A simple thing to you people, but a horror unimaginable to me. Because James Potter loves blondes with blue eyes. He has girls falling at his feet. Well, I have guys falling at my feet, but that's irrelevant. I've always been the only one besides his sisters and women above the age of 18 to not fall for him. But today as I thought that statement, I saw an image of him in my head. And damn is he cute. I don't think I'm going insane. I _am _going insane. Because today I fell in love with James Potter. I am _so not _happy right now, so if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a psychiatrist. 

A/N How did you like it? It's my first story so I hope you enjoyed. The actual chapters will be 2-4 pages long, but this is just the prologue. R/R please. Thanks a bunch, L8ER people! 

Snow Lepoard 


	2. Facing the Music

Life, Love, and Lily

Chapter 1: Facing the Music

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the song. The rest is all J.K's.

You know, it's funny how true the quote : Expect the unexpected is. So I guess I should've seen this coming. Well, tomorrow is September 1. It's 9:30 PM. Thirteen hours and 30 minutes until I meet HIM. Ugh, I need to write something. I'm excited and afraid. I hate being nervous. And I hate that James Potter is causing all this trouble. 

**__**

I Fell In Love With You

__

People are such frauds,

with so many things to hide,

and they put on their masks,

keepin' things bottled up inside.

They try so hard to think,

that there's nothin' wrong.

But the truth will come out,

sometime, in not so long.

Chorus

I thought everything was fine,

That my life was nice and true,

But then I was livin' a lie,

when I realized I loved you.

It hit me like cold water,

'cause your my long-had enemy,

but it was a surprise in a package,

wrapped and sent to me.

I saw you in my head,

I tried to say they were lies,

But my heart kept sayin' it was meant to be ,

from the moment I looked in your eyes . . .

(Chorus)

Now I'm down in deep,

Drowned in realization,

you were the one for me,

a magnificent creation.

(Chorus)

I really didn't want to,

I tried to say it wasn't true,

but my heart couldn't help it,

I fell, in love, with you___________

That. Was. Uncharacteristically. Corny. It's hard to believe I wrote it. It's 9:45. I need sleep. Good night.

* * * 

Ugh, Petunia is a loud screamer. All I did was fill her room with dungbombs. Perfectly harmless. Yet she chooses to wake me up at 4:30 AM . I didn't know she woke up that early. Although it might be the putrid smell. I yawned. Oh, look there she is now. Ha ha. She's covered in them! Man, I wish I had a camera. Wait, I do. 

"Good morning Petty. Why up so early?" I grinned sweetly. She was about to snarl something back when I grabbed the camera.

"You wouldn't." She hissed. I grinned.

"Or would I." Immediately I pressed the button. It's the end of her world as we know it! 

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked. I cackled and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I looked furiously through my closet. What to wear . . . Perfect! My blue flares, my white Tee with the blue sleeves that says BOYS in newspaper letters, and my 3 inch platforms with the wood heels and the denim twist! I let my curly blood red hair fall to my shoulders. I carefully applied my makeup. Hey, if your gonna look good, you should do it right! 

"Lily! It's time to go!" My mother called up the stairs. It was a 3 hour drive because we lived out in the country. I took a deep breath. It was time to face the music.

* * *

I carefully stepped through the barrier. The red steam engine roared.

"Hey Lils!" I turned in the direction of the voice and grinned.

"Molly! Where's Bella?" Molly grinned slyly.

"Exploring closets with Sirius." I laughed.

"Well then! We shan't interrupt their 'expedition'! Let's go play a joke on the other three!" Really, I just wanted to see James.

I shifted uncomfortably as we walked into their compartment. James didn't give me a glance. He was concentrating on the chessboard. Remus grinned. 

"Checkmate." He said with amusement at James crestfallen face. I laughed.

"You may attract girls, Potter, but you can't win a game of chess!" At this everyone laughed, including him. I was pleased.

"Well, Evans, I challenge you to a game of chess!" He said in mock-anger. I raised my eyebrows, my green eyes twinkling.

"Your on."

Hi everybody! How was it? Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!

Snow Lepoard

__


	3. Playing a Prank

A/N Sorry! I was sick and my mum wouldn't let me on computer. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the sorting song, and Jackelon Potter. Everything else is J.K's. Thanx!

Life, Love, and Lily

Chapter 2: Playing a Prank

It was a hard game of chess. 3 hours later it ends. James moves his rook and grins. 

"Check." I can see the wheels in his head turning with absolute smugness. He believes I can't do a thing. Now, his eyes are focused on his pieces and my king. If only he knew . . . I smile sweetly and put on my innocent face as I slide my bishop across the board slowly and surely.

"Checkmate, James." I say with a mocking grin. His jaw drops as he surveys the board, including my pieces.

"That's not possible!" He shrieks in complete disbelief. 

"Oh, but it is!" I reply sweetly, yet my voice somehow manages to drip with sarcasm all the while. I shake my head and stick out my tongue with a teasing smile. I pinch his cheek which is white from shock.

"You're too funny!" I laugh and stand up. With a wave of my hand and a last grin I walk out leaving an openmouthed James in total and utter shock at my genius display of talent.

* * *

"Oh, Bella!" I call out as I sail in gracefully and sit down. She grins and looks up.

"What, Lils?" she says knowingly. I smirk.

"Guess. You get three tries."

"You beat him?" She says.

"Of course I did!" I say as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Wait a second, it is.

"That's no surprise. And Mr. I'm-so-good-looking-and-better-than-everyone-else deserved it too!" She adds with satisfactory. I laugh. If she knew I liked him, she'd strangle me!

"Bella?" I ask suddenly and casually. She cocks her head.

"What?" she questions suspiciously with aloofness visible in her voice. She isn't listening.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea to make James Potter look like a total fool." Her head snaps up, her eyes watching me intently. Good. I have her attention. She'll be hanging on to my every word.

"Tell. Me. Now." she demands. I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, I change my hair color to blonde and my eye-color to blue. We'll put an enchanting spell on my eyes. He won't be able to resist. Assuming we get permission from the other teachers we pretend I'm a new student and Lily Evans is in the hospital. My name is now Jade Winters. Dumbledore will introduce me as a new student. I will play hard-to-get. When I finally except, I'll dump him a week later!" I tell her. Okay, so that last part is a lie. But I had say it because then she'll figure it out I like him, and that would not be good.

"How on earth our we going to get the teachers permission?" She asks doubtfully. I grin wickedly.

"Remind them of all the terribly awful things those horrendous marauders have done. They'll approve like that!" I snap my fingers at the end. Bella laughs.

"Let's do it!" I find my beauty book of spells and turn my hair blonde.

"Haierblondecolo!" I whisper so nobody hears me. I feel a tinkling sensation on my head. 

"Colorioeyeablue!" came next. I flatten my hair so he wont think it's me. Then, I dig in my trunk for my blue tee that shows my midriff. Perfect. I change into them.

"So, let's write the letters!" I say.

Dear Headmaster and all teachers,

We have a plan to play a big prank on the marauders in return for all the horrible things they've done. Pro. Dumbledore, if you could introduce me as a new student named Jade Winters starting in fifth year, and Madame Promfey can say Lily Evans is in the hospital, than I'd appreciate. Please send your reply. Thank you!

Sincerely hopeful,

Lily Evans

I gave it to Emerald, my black owl with green eyes. 

"Take this to Dumbledore!" She flies off and Bella and I begin to change into our robes.

* * *

The rest of the way to Hogwarts I read a book called _How to Be a Girl For all You Tomboys Who Want To Impress._

"We have arrived at Hogwarts. Please step out carefully. Thank you, and have a good year!" a voice comes over the loud speaker. Bella and I leave and she walks up and into the castle. I see Hagrid come. He nods discreetly in answer to my request. Yes! I follow the little first years and climb into a boat with 3 young girls chattering excitedly. 

"Aren't you too ld to be a first year?" they ask. I laugh.

"Well, this is my new school. I'm actually a fifth year, but I just moved here from America." They nod in understanding. 

"Is the sorting really painful?" asks a girl with black curls and pale blue eyes. Familiar eyes . . . 

"That's what my brother, James, says." She adds as on afterthought. Ah, so that's why I remember those eyes! I shake my head.

"No, he was just being a mean older brother. All you do is try on a hat and it sorts you into a house." She breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Good. I'm going to kick him for this." she mutters. I raise my eyebrows, but say nothing. 

We arrive and leave the boats to walk into the castle. Professor Mcgonagoll tells us to tidy up. A few minutes later she leads us into the hall. The hat begins to sing.

My patches are worn,

My stitches all about, 

But, never underestimate me, 

Or have a shred of doubt. 

I'll sort you in the house you belong,

The rightful place for you,

I'll sort you correctly,

Absolutely perfect too.

The house of Godric, 

A great wizard due, 

So perhaps in Gryffindor, 

Be you brave and true. 

Another house, 

By founder Rowena, 

The intelligent, royal Ravenclaw, 

If a smart mind perhaps no flaw.

Next comes Helga,

Helga of Huffelpuff,

Where dwell loyal and gentle , 

also slightly tuff. 

Last but not least, 

The house of Salazar, 

Where sharp and quite cunning,

Students occur. 

Everyone applauds. Mcgonagoll gets her list.

"Weasley, Zoe!" Molly's adorable sister puts on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Jackelon!" The girl I talked to walks up. As she passes the Gryffindor table where James is sitting on the end pointing her way, she kicks him. Hard. She puts on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hillcrest, Mandy!" A pixie-like girl with a shy smile tries the hat. "RAVENCLAW"

"Winters, Jade! This is a fifth year exchange student from America." I venture forth and put on the hat.

__

Up to a trick are you? I hope it goes well. You've changed since your first year. A lot. Mm. Still, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR! The last part reached the whole hall. The Gryffindors applauded. James had his jaw open. I went and sat down.

"Guillotine(A/N HEHE!), Gosby!" Mcgonagoll called. "SLYTHERIN!"

Several names later, the sorting is done. I began to eat. Bella winks at me and I grin. This was working well . . .

As I walk up the stairs, I hear James and his friends. 

"Bet you 50 galleons that I can score her by the end of the year." He tells Sirius.

"Your on." I hurry up the stairs to tell Bella.

She's amazed.

"It's going great. He's gonna lose!" I nod. That is true. As much as I like him, he will _not _get that far.

"'Night, Bella." I say with a yawn.

"'Night, Lils. Sweet dreams." I soon fall asleep.

A/N How was that? I am pleased to say the song is mine, thank you very much. Please R/R! Thanks for all the reviews!

Snow Lepoard


	4. She May be Eye Candy, but she Refuse to ...

CHAPTER 3! Yay! Thanks for all my reviews you guys! I appreciate it! Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I own the sorting song, the plot, the new character, and something else. . . The rest is all J.K's!

Life, Love, and Lily

Chapter 3: She May Be Eye Candy, but she ain't Gonna be Arm Candy

I yawn as I stretch. Mm. I sense something wrong and instinctively look over into the empty bed next to me. It isn't empty. I tiptoe over to it and look. A girl with straight shoulder length brown hair and unnatural red streaks is asleep. I poke her. She opens her eyes to reveal identical red orbs to her streaks. I gasp and take a step back. She laughs dryly.

"Uh, huh, ya little blonde prissy 'fraid of my eyes? Yea, scary, huh?" she says sarcastically. "You're probably just another one of them ditzy bimbos goin' after the hottest guy in school, eh?" She smirks. My redhead temper kicks in.

"Why, how dare you! I don't know why you got accepted here! You must've transferred from St. Morrow's Asylum for Mentally Incapable Children! That explains you're late-coming!" I scream angrily. Surprise flutters delicately across her face.

"You're not a true blonde. You're too smart." She acknowledges quietly. I give a satisfied smile. 

"I'm a redhead." She nods.

"My deepest apologies. I have a, er, bad history with blondes. Let me start over. 'Morning. My name is Felecia Elizabeth Rachel Nessington, but you can call me Fern. My parents gave me a long name, so I use my initials(A/N Yes, I planned this out). I enjoy annoying people and reading." she tells us with a grin. I smile back.

"I'm Lily Anne Evans(A/N Is that what I said?). But I am currently playing a size extra large prank on 4 boys(You'll meet them, Fern) and my pretend name is Jade Winters. I originally have red hair and bright green eyes, but due to certain circumstances I am lacking these characteristics." I reply in mock-seriousness. She laughs. 

"The Marauders, aren't they? They were talking about playing a prank on Snape, whom I'm assuming is a slimy Slytherin that everyone hates, last night and I believe we can beat them to it. But first we need to name ourselves." We huddle together and decide on "The Sarcastic Sweethearts". I'm Emerald, the only hint to my true self, Bella is Crystal, Molly is Amber, and Fern is Ruby. We match our eyes. Bella has brown hair and crystal blue eyes, I originally had emerald green eyes, Molly's eyes are the color of Ambers, and Fern's eyes are ruby red. It fits. We begin to plan. I listen intently. Perfect.

* * *

After Snape sits down we all take out our wands, then mutter something.

"Singaslimslytherino!" I whisper at the same time as the others say theirs. Snape suddenly has pink and red robes, tap shoes, and a serene smile on his face.

"My name is stupid Severus Snape,

I'm in love with the new girl,

Whenever people look at me,

they sure do start to hurl!

I am a slimy Slytherin,

who doesn't wash his hair,

I really don't have a brain,

and don't wear underwear!

I do my best to act tough,

when I'm just weird and dirty,

I'm sorry to say that I will stay,

This way until I'm thirty!

I can't believe I was born,

To idiots I'm an insult,

Everyone wishes that I was gone,

and everything is my fault!" He finishes. Everyone claps and looks at the marauders. They smile and bow. I fume and without thinking wave my wand at Snape.

"QUIET!" he shouts. Everyone stares at him. He reveals a filibuster firework in his hand and lights it. He shoots it into the air and it explodes, saying: THIS PRESENTATION WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SARCASTIC SWEETHEARTS!!!! Everyone starts whispering. I grin and the four of us stand up and bow. Clapping erupts over the hall and the Marauders falter. After the applause dies down, Dumbledore stands up.

"I would like to announce that there will be the Beginning of Year ball next Friday. All years allowed. Thank you and enjoy your breakfast!" James walks over to me. He grins flirtatiously.

"How would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asks as though it's obvious what my answer will be. He's in for a surprise . . . I smile coldly.

"I don't date people I don't know. I may be eye candy but I refuse to be arm candy." And with that I pivot on my heel and walk away leaving him with his mouth wide open.

* * *

When we get back to our dorm we all laugh hysterically.

"That was a good one, Emerald!" Ruby compliments with a grin.

"You said it, Ruby!" Crystal adds. Amber just laughs. 

"So, what do we do next?" I ask. Ruby gets an evil gleam in her eye and whispers her plan to me. My eyes widen and I grin. Then I tell Amber and Crystal. Life is perfect. At this point, nothing can ruin my day. 

"Well, we got to get to class." I look at my watch. I gasp. It's 9:40! "GIRLS! We're ten minutes late for potions! Professor Alyosis is going to kill us!" We hurry off to class. When we slip in, Professor Alyosis stares us down. She smiles thinly.

"And what is you're reason for being 15 minutes late?" I think fast. With an apologetic face I speak without laughing.

"Um, my apologies. You see, we had to deal with our 'girl stuff'." I say. Sympathy crosses her face and she smiles sincerely.

"Ok, you're excused. I'm sorry for being so mocking. I was a teenage girl once . . ." A shadowy look crosses her face. A few students giggle. We take our seats and begin to doze off as Professor Alyosis begins to teach.

Sorry it was kinda short! Please R/R! Thanks! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks! BYE!

SNOW LEPOARD


	5. I FORGOT THE CHAPTER TITLE!

A/N HI! Second chapter in one day! I cannot believe it! Thanks for all my reviews! On to the good stuff! I'm sorry about the whole Zoe Weasley thing! I clearly wasn't thinking. So let's say her last name is . . . Poolen? And I can't change the Molly/ Arthur age thing so we'll say that Lils' friend Molly is the _real _Molly's cousin and they just _happen _to be named the same thing. Kay? Thanx!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. At least, I shouldn't (KIDDING)! It's all J.K's!

Life, Love, and Lily

Chapter 5: Buying dresses for the ball

The ball is in 3 days. Today is a Hogsmeade day so people can shop for robes. I sigh as I think about James. He has made 3 attempts to get me to go to the ball with him since his first. The loser. I get up from my window seat and walk downstairs into the common room. James is there. He looks me over coolly. I just sail right past him.

"Damn!" I hear him hiss. I smile. I meet Bella in the great hall when I get there.

"Hey, Crystal!" I greet her. She grins.

"What's up, Emerald?" I laugh.

"The sky, birds, planes, Potter's ego . . ." I tick them off on my fingers and Crystal chuckles at the last one. 

"No, seriously." She says. I grin.

"Why do you call him by his first and middle name?" I ask in mock-disbelief. We all make fun of Sirius for it. Sirius Lee Black. He can't believe his parents would do that to him. Crystal just shakes her head.

"Let's try this again. Whatcha doing?" She asks. I shrug.

"Nuttin' much. You?" I reply.

"Same." I nod and begin to eat. 

"So, we need to play a prank. And where is Amber and Ruby?" I ask before taking a bite of my eggs. A shadow falls across me.

"Here!" 2 voices come from behind me. Amber sits down next to me.

"My cousin, Molly (I still can't believe we're named the same thing) is having her wedding this Saturday. You guys wanna come?" She asks as she pours herself some cereal.

"Sure!" We all respond in unison. Amber smiles.

"Great! Now-" but she is cut off as Ruby smacks her hand to her forehead.

"Wait! Clint's birthday is on Saturday! I can't go! I'm really sorry, Amber. How can I make it up to you?" We all grin slyly.

"And who is this 'Clint' you speak of?" She blushes as red as her eyes.

"Er, um, no-no one imp-p-portant." She stammers. We loom over her like a pack of wolves. She squeaks.

"He-he's ju-just er, a g-g-guy I-I met at the f-fair!" she squeals defensively. Our grins broaden as Amber and Crystal each take one of her arms and I begin to push her from behind. We steer her in the direction of the common room and up the stairs. As she realizes whats happening a look of pure horror spreads across her face.

"NOOOOOOOOO-!" She begans to scream, but we reach the room and the door slams shut like a jail cell.

"What do you want from me?" She whispers, frightened. The evil looks on our faces say it all. "Okay, okay. I've been dating him for two years (my parents still don't know) and he is fine!" She drew out the 'i' in fine. Amber smiled.

"Kewlies. That's okay. Hey Emerald, Crystal, you guys wanna be the other two bridesmaids?" A sly grin spreads across her face. "I hear James Potter is the usher dude." She says with a wink and a nudge in my direction. With a furious blush, I speak.

"Er, let's go to Hogsmeade." And we all venture off to the coaches.

* * *

"Emerald! Come try this on!" Ruby says with a grin as she holds up a strapless pale blue satin dress with a big bow and silver glitter all over it. On the top half, the blue fabric was covered in delicate lace and pearly blue beads the size of eye pupils. The top was seperated from the billowy full skirt by a v-shaped line formed by slightly larger beads. I gasped.

"It's _perfect!_" Then something caught my eye. A deep red knee length dress with puffy sleeves and red ruffles along the bottom of the sleeves and the dress. There was a slit also outlined by ruffles and a Jane Becker's Never Wilt Rose on the left, um, _breast area, _I'll say. Ruby slowly backed away. But I leap and catch her before proceeding to shove her in the dressing room with the dress. When she comes out, she looks great. I grin evilly.

"It will be perfect . . ." I cackle cruelly before I drag Ruby over to look at shoes.

HEY! Hoped ya liked it. I spent forever on it. I have a slight case of writer's block. Thanx, BYE!

Snow Lepoard 


	6. The Ball

A/N K, here is chapter 7. thanks everybody.

Life, love, and Lily

Chapter 7: The ball

James has made 6 more attempts at trying to get me to go with him. Of course, I refused and he's taking some hufflepuff slut named Trixie Glamoura and I'm going stag. Aren't we all jolly? I'm currently getting dressed. I slip on my gown and heels. Heading into the bathroom, I select a shimmering pink blush which I dab onto my cheeks before choosing a sparkly pink lip color for my lips. Then I apply my eyeliner and delicately brush a pale blue eye shadow above my eyes. I curl my hair and slide a metallic blue headband on. Perfect. I smile to myself and walk out the door. I gracefully descend and many eyes train on me, momentarily forgetting there own dates. Removing myself from the last step, i slip out of the common room through the portrait of the fat lady and head down to the great hall.

3 hours later . . .

The last song of the ball is about to be played when James Potter's smooth voice whispers in my ear:

"Care for a dance?" Many girls watch jealously. Trixie, being the neglected and abandoned date she is, stands on the other side of the room with her arms folded crossly and an envious look on her face. 

"Why not?" I reply, an evil and devious plan forming in my mind. 

"Great." He says and grasps my hand with one of his own, then places his other on my waist. At the end of the song, I lean in closer and pretend to close my eyes. With a triumphant smile, he closes his eyes, obviously expecting a kiss and thinking I have finally fallen madly in love with him. Well, I have, but that's irrelevant. Silently, I slip away leaving him standing in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed and approach the hysterically laughing Crystal. James opens his eyes and glances around only for him to see us giggling our heads off. His mouth opens and closes in shock, but I just grin maliciously and wave. Then, still smiling in great amusement, Crystal and I meet up with Ruby and Amber before exiting the Great Hall. 

* * *

"Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when he realized! It was hilarious!" Continues Crystal as we all giggle hysterically at my amazing talent of embarrassing Mr. James high-and-mighty Potter. I sigh.

"These great memories I'll have of Hogwarts to tell my children . . ." I say happily. Crystal snickers.

"Yeah, I can just imagine you, Emerald, holding your 18 month old son. You'll say 'Guess what your bedtime story is tonight, sweetie? The one where mommy disses(A/N sp?) a great prat named James Potter. You know, your favorite?'" Crystal jokes. We all laugh. I straighten up with a serious expression on my face.

"You guys this important. Next Friday, Girls Night Out. I've posted it in the Great hall so all our members will know. We have _something_ to discuss with them. You know the drill. Meet next to the one-eyed witch statue at 7:00 and sneak into Hogsmeade. Agreed?" I ask. Everyone nods grinning. 

"Agreed."

A/N How was it? If you read my Author's note you would know the deal(Why it's only one page. If you haven't, read it now!) Well, thanks!

Snow Lepoard (changing to Emerald Fires)


End file.
